herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Wilson
Bob Wilson is one of the heroes from Fatal Fury video game series. History Bob is a cheerful man who likes to combine dance with his Brazilian-style Capoeira. Bob often tries to counter the skills of many fighters so that he can understand the benefits and mistakes of his battle. As a little boy who grew up in his native Brazil, Bob is known for his family fighting, his family is a famous Capoeira warrior. Although Capoeira's art is considered to be difficult for those who are not familiar, Bob is determined to be in the same league with his family, so that he can make them proud of their rising ability. One day, while training in the jungle, Bob had caught the attention of an older man who was squatting in the same area and saw Bob trying to learn some Capoeira movements. The older man revealed that he was a local fighter named Richard Meyer, who was impressed with Bob's Capoeira skills and techniques. Richard impressed him. He was willing to put Bob under his wings to help him develop his Capoeira style more. This made Bob accept Richard without hesitation. De's proposal. In the next few years, Bob trained under Richard's gaze to become a powerful Capoeira fighter and undoubtedly ruled the battle in Brazil. When Richard told Bob that he was going to a new restaurant called "Bubble Cafe" in a city called South City in the United States, Bob decided to work with him to help him complete the development work. Although Bob did not participate in the King of Fighters during the first Fatal Fury game, he was still cheering for Richard on while continuing to improve his Capoeira skills. At the beginning of the Fatal Fury 3, Richard and Bob all went well at the grand opening of "Pao Pao Cafe 2". Until the mysterious Jin twins (Jin Chonrei and Jin Chonshu) came out of the unknown and attacked Richard and Bob, while destroying the restaurant in the process. Although Richard stayed in favor of repairing the restaurant, Bob decided to join forces with Terry Bogard and many other fighters to prevent the Jin Twins and Geese Howard from gaining the “Holy Immortal Sacred Scroll”. After learning about the failure of the goose and the transformation of the Jin twins, Bob was really happy to know that everything had been solved, and in the process... shocked to learn from Richard, he got " Full ownership of Pao Pao Cafe 2". Although he is now the owner of a popular restaurant, Bob is still a heart fighter and always fights when there is a chance. Personality Bob Wilson is portrayed as a one-dimensional and happy-go-lucky fighter. He is a very cheerful person and is usally seen smiling, giving a thumbs up gesture after winning a match. Navigation Category:Male Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:The King of Fighters Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Warriors Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Merciful Category:Successful Category:Lawful Good Category:Nurturer Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Strong-Willed Category:Scapegoat Category:Protectors